A New Role
by Asteria54
Summary: The Hardy clan has a suprise that they never would have expected. How will the one Hardy deal with the new responsibility?  How will she react to him?


_**I do not own anything other than the story itself and OC characters. All charcters own themselves. This is a fictional story and do not reflect the real lives of those involved. **_

_**This is my first story and I would love to have feedback good and bad. **_

_**So it begins!**_

Stupid Bitch! Now I know why my mother hated their guts. My grandparents, of course, who else could have tortured me so much.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO BALLET!"

"Noreen, you need to be in some type of constructive activity so you don't turn out like your mother! Your only 15 years old and you already act like her!"

"What the hell would you know about her, like you ever even tried." As the door to my bedroom slammed shut.

I'm going to go crazy before I ever get out of this house. I was living with my aunt in Las Vegas until she found out that she had cancer and we moved here to North Carolina to live with my wonderful loving grandparents, note the sarcasm. My mother and father died in a car accident four years ago and I was left here with my aunt. I wish that things could go back to the way they were back in Las Vegas. Aunt Kendra is so awesome. She absolutely despises my grandparents too, which makes me wonder why she has been gone for so long leaving me here, but she said she had something to take care of.

Cameron, NC

I drove up the long drive as nervous as could be. It had been such a long time since I had been back here. I walked away at eighteen when Tia found out she was pregnant with Nor and we never looked back. Nor has no idea who her real father is and I couldn't tell her until I knew for myself how this was going to play out. I can't imagine leaving her here with my parents knowing that both T and I agreed that she would never be with our parents.

Growing up we lived a very structured lifestyle. We went to prep school, we only wore dresses and we were only permitted to participate in lady like activities. We always had to be proper No Sir, Yes Sir kinda shit. Of course let's cut the bullshit and tell what really happened. We eventually got old enough to realize that not everyone lived the way we did. We got into hanging out with people from the public school and Tia ended up falling in "Love" with a total jackass. At first it was all gum drops and cherries and then the walking magna doodle turned to a real jackass and decided that Tia wasn't good enough for him anymore. Told her that he didn't want her anymore and didn't want to ever see her again. I know it killed her to hear him say it but she was T and T never let anyone see that she was hurt, so a week later when she found out she was pregnant it was to no one's surprise that she never said a word. After about four weeks she decided that she needed to tell our parents and get it over with. And of course to no one's surprise they hit the fucking roof. My father screamed, threatened, and busted a hole in the wall while my mother cried for ours about how all this was going to look. Finally after everyone seemed to calm down my father looked at Tia and said "You know what you must do to remain in this family. I will give you a few days and we will go on Friday so that you won't miss any school because of this travesty." Tia looked at him like he had grown a third eye in a matter of seconds and made it very clear that she was having the baby that was currently within her. It came down to the both of us saying that we couldn't give a rat's ass if we were disowned by the family or not. So at that time I was 18 and had a little money saved up so we moved to Las Vegas and stayed with a friend from my graduating class.

Still looks the same. I hope they still live here. Walking up the sidewalk the smell of familiarity hits me and I feel a little better.

Here goes!

Knock Knock Knock

My nerves almost get the better of me as a man opens the door.

"Can I help ya darlin?"

"Gil?"

"Yes mam, and may I ask who you are?"

"Its Kendra Harrington, Tianna Harrington's sister."

_**Please read and review this story and give any suggestions you would like.**_


End file.
